


Blush

by CallMeKam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison cadets - Freeform, I just love them, I'mma write more for them, Kinksdottir, Leifade, Love Confessions, MFE Team - Freeform, MFE pilots, Or whatever their shipname is, and fluffy, they're so cute, they're terribly hard to write.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKam/pseuds/CallMeKam
Summary: Ina tries really hard, but she just can't understand why people blush.





	Blush

Ina Leifsdottir is a woman of sciencie. She is led by cold-hearted facts. Real stuff, proved by logic. If you want her to believe that pigs can fly, show her a winged pork in action.

Maybe that's why she works so hard on repressing her emotions. They are unpredictable, complicated and make it harder for her to understand other people. Even though human beings often react similarly to life, they don't follow an exact pattern. There's always a really-hard-to-caculate chance that they will not do what you expect them to.

Also, the body works side by side with feelings. She can't tell how many times she's seen people starting to babble and stammer in front of someone else. Or a super outgoing girl (ahem, Nadia, ahem) becoming shy out of all sudden whenever a certain boy (ahem, James, ahem) congratulates her skills on the cockpit.

But what bothers her the most is this whole blushing thing. She really doesn't understand why someone would change their body temperature so drastically in a matter of seconds. For example, it is very, very evident on James. As his skin is pretty fair, it is quite visible when the heat fills his cheeks and colours them of a bright shade of red.

He isn't the only one, though. Ryan Kinkade suffers this repentine temperature switch from time to time, too. Ina isn't sure why he does, but it always seem to have something to do with her.   
Nadia teases him about that one time that she, Ina, got stuck with him on a lift? Ryan blushes and tells her to shut up.   
James asks him when he's going to "make his move" with her? Ryan blushes and tells him to shut up.   
Ina grabs his hand to confort him? Ryan blushes and... Well, he doesn't tell her to shut up, but he sure blushes!

Ina tries, but can't comprehend what about her gets him so flustered. Maybe he is awkward with her presence? No, can't be. He has never rejected her, and she is pretty sure that he enjoys hanging out with her as much as she does.

She does some research, but everything she can find online is something about a crush. This gets her a little anxious. Is it possible that Ryan wants to crush her for some reason? So, she decides to lead a investigation based on other people's experiencies about blusing.

"What does blushing feels like?" Ina asks to a shocked Nadia.

The other girl blinks once, then twice, like she couldn't believe her ears. "What do you mean? You don't know what it's like to blush?"

"No?"

Nadia shakes her head in astonishment. "You mean that you have never ever ever blushed? At anyone?"

Ina just shrugs. "I don't think so."

"That's just unbelievable. Sometimes I wonder if you are even human." Nadia states. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Personal investigation."

"Then perhaps you should asks Ryan." Her friend suggests, placing her glasses a little higher on her nose. "He once told me he knows a lot about that stuff."

Ina honestly doesn't understand why Ryan would have that kind of knowledge, but she's not going to discuss. When she turns around to go to look for Ryan, she misses Nadia's nauhty grin. If she had seen it, she probably would be worried. That smile never meant anything good.

While she searches for her teammate, she wonders if her question would make him blush again. She wouldn't mind if it did. He looks cute when he goes all red.

That thought keeps her from walking, or moving at all. Why was she thinking he was cute? That's not the way you're supposed to think about your teammates, and much less about close friends. That kind of feelings could ruin their friendship, or worse, their team dynamic. Which, by the way, would be a very bad thing, given that they rely on it to defend the planet everyday. She just shakes her head and moves on.

She finds Ryan sitting in the empty kitchen. He has a mug in front of him, but there is no more coffee in it anymore. He startles when she touches his shoulder to call his attention, but offers a warm smile when he sees her.

"Hey, Ina."

"I have a pair of questions for you." She get directly to the point, taking a seat besides him.

Ryan seems a little surprised, but nods. "Shoot."

"Why do people blush?"

Her friend moves uncomfortably in his chair. "There are many reasons. Why?"

"Because you often blush at me and I want to know why."

Yep, he was definetely awkward now. "I... don't blush at you?" The lie is so evident and stupid that none of them understands why he is even trying.

Ryan rubs his nose in a lame attempt to cover the bright red that is quickly spreading through his face. Ina's eye catches it and she smiles internally. She's made him blush... again.

He makes his best to change the topic of the conversation. "Who do you blush at, Ina?"

She notices that he asks "who", as it was a fact, not a question. Maybe that's why she stiffens before answering: "I don't blush. I never have."

He is evidently surprised by this. His jaw drops slightly and his eyes grow wider. "Really?" When she nods, he just shakes his head. His reaction reminds her of Nadia's, and she thinks that, as they're best friends, some of their habits would be transferred from one to the other.

"I'd like to know what it feels like, though." She admits.

"I can help you with that, if you want." Ryan says, but he doesn't look at her.

Ina tilts her head curiously. "You can?"

"W-well, I-I don't know if I can _actuallly_  do it." He stammers, lifting his hands. "I can _try_  to make you blush. If you want."

She blinks, but smiles inmediately after. "Sounds good."

He doesn't seem like he expected her approval, but doesn't back down. Instead, he gets closer to her. Ina's lower lip trembles when he lifts a hand to caress her face. His touch is so soft, almost nonexistent, but it's there. He leans down and kisses her cheek, right besides her mouth. Through the spot his lips stroked, she can feel his skin burning, but in a way that she didn't know she could like.

Everything ends as quickly as it started. Ryan pulls away and ignores her eyes one more time. If she thought that it would all end in the moment they separated, she was wrong. The warmth of his kiss spreads through her whole face and her stomach seems to fly inside her.

"Hey, it worked." Ryan's voice doesn't sound too enthusiastic. "You're blushing."

He's right. Ina smiles to herself when she feels her freckles scorching her cheeks.

"Now you know what blushing feels like."

Yes, and not only that. Now, she also knows what people mean when they say they have butterflies in their stomaches. Now, she knows what is like to be in love.

And no, she didn't fall in love with Ryan because he kissed her. The feeling has always been there, but she really hasn't realized. Correction, she didn't want to realize. Why? Probably because she was scared. Of rejection? No, scared of herself, and what that feeling would mean.

But now, by the pink strains on Ryan's dark skin, Ina can tell that those feelings of her will be worth it.

She replaces herself back to his side. "Thanks. For making me blush."

"No problem." The lack of emotion in his voice is evident, and she wonders if she guessed right about him.

"Does the fact that you're the only person I've ever blushed at mean anything to you?"

This time, Ryan takes his time to answer, but finally looks at her. "Yes."

"Why?"  
  
"Because... because..." Ryan groans, frustrated, and rubs his neck. It's difficult for him to find the right words. "Because it might mean that you like me back. Because I like you. But like a lot. Like I'm in love with you. I have been for years now. But I knew I didn't have any chance with you."

She blinks, with her heart banging at her chest. He waves his hands towards her.

"I mean, look at you! You are intelligent, you are beautiful, you are brilliant. And me? I'm only a camera guy who was lucky to make it to the Garrison. How could I even hope to be good enough for you? I mean..."

In the middle of Ryan's stammering, Ina feels the butterflies in her stomach take flight and reach her brain, clouding her judgement and ability to think. So, for the first time, she stops trying to find a logical solution for everything and does what her heart tells her. So she stands up and grabs his face. He interrupts his talk and she kisses him.

In the moment their lips come in contact, her mind gets back online. Holy sh... What is she doing? What if he doesn't like it and pushes her away? She is terrified now. She can feel him static, lifeless.

After a few seconds, nothing has changed; he hasn't kissed her back yet. Damn, that was a mistake. She starts pulling away slowly. But before she can get any far, he grasps her mouth with his. A warm sensation creeps up from his lips to her entire body. She smiles when she feels his hands holding her waist and slides her arms around his neck.

She parts her lips, sucking air in, and opens her eyes to encounter his looking at her tenderly. His gaze makes her feel loved, unlike any way she's been loved before; loved by him. And she loves him, and thinks it's only fair to let him know.

"Just for the record, the fact that I'm the only person you blush at also means something to me." She whispers, sure that he will hear.

"Does it mean that I can be your boyfriend?" He asks, chuckling softly.

'Boyfriend.' Ina enjoys the way he says it. It makes her feel the luckiest girl in the world.

"Only if I get to be your girlfriend." She answers.

"Deal." That's his last word before she pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This gotta be the fluffiest yet messiest thing I've ever written. I know that Ryan and Ina may be a little out of character, but I started writing this before s8 aired and I had super little information about their personalities. Also, am I the only one that felt that s8 made Leifade canon?


End file.
